


What May Come

by muse_in_absentia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/F, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Tropical Travels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse_in_absentia/pseuds/muse_in_absentia
Summary: While on holiday for their anniversary Ginny and Luna decide they may want to broaden their horizons in more than just the literal sense.





	What May Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/gifts).



> [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo) I hope this was at least a little of what you were hoping for.
> 
> This is the first time I've ever tried anything like this and it was a blast to write.
> 
> And last but not least, a huge thank you to my lovely beta [LoserLikeSkeeter/loonyasalovegood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLikeSkeeter/pseuds/LoserLikeSkeeter). This wouldn't be half as good without you.

Ginny’s eyes were closed against the over bright tropical sun when she felt fingers scrub through the freshly shorn sides of her undercut. At first, she had been hesitant about the shorter cut, but her long hair had kept getting in the way when she played Quidditch, and finally one of her teammates talked her into cutting it all off. She had always planned to grow it back once she retired, but the way Luna loved to play with the fuzzy sides had convinced her to keep it. If it took something that small to make Luna smile, she would do it. 

The lounge chair she had been half dozing in was sinking into the white sands of the nearly empty beach attached to the private bungalow that they had rented for the week. A second chair was beside her, but it was currently empty. 

As if on cue, Luna dropped down into Ginny’s lap, kissing her lightly, before settling back, pressed against Ginny’s chest, nestled between her knees, the floral scarf she had tied around her waist spilling over both of them. Ginny wrapped her arms around Luna and leaned her chin on her shoulder. 

"Are you having fun, love?” Ginny asked, nuzzling into Luna’s neck, smiling as Luna tipped her head to the side like a large cat, her braid coming loose and tickling Ginny’s nose. She inhaled, reveling in the smell of the sea salt mixing with Luna’s pixie-berry shampoo. 

“Oh, yes,” Luna breathed, twining her fingers with Ginny’s which had been tracing idly over her stomach, “I found Twinkling Twilight Tortoise tracks down by the cove, and Shivering Scallop shells all along the tide line. And you? Are you enjoying the sun and sea and relaxation?” 

“Well, I do believe I’m going to turn into a salamander by the end of this holiday, but yes, I really am. I can’t think of a better way to spend our tenth anniversary.” 

Luna laughed, a low tinkling sound that skittered up Ginny’s arms and made her shiver against all that exposed, sun warmed skin. “That’s because you always forget the sun-block charm.” A quick flick of her wand had Ginny squirming against the oily sensation of her skin slicking with a thin layer of sun-block. 

“Do you want to think about dinner?” Ginny asked, not saying thank you, because she knew that Luna would only be offended that Ginny felt she needed thanking. 

“Sure. Shall we wander over to the muggle side of the island this time?” 

“If you’d like. They probably have more variety, at the very least.” 

“I should probably put on a blouse, if that’s the plan,” Luna said, still watching the waves crash in, white foam capping the edges of the tide line, fizzling out against the pale sands. 

“Not that I don’t enjoy you like this,” Ginny smiled, using her free hand to pluck at the strap to Luna’s bikini top, “but you should also probably put on some trousers, or a skirt or something, too. Most muggles won’t appreciate your scarf as clothing nearly as much as I do. And if they are appreciating it that much, I might have some words for them.” 

Luna laughed and stretched before climbing off Ginny’s lap and holding out a hand. “I thought you didn’t mind sharing?” she teased, helping Ginny up so they could walk back to their rental and get dressed for dinner. 

Ginny caught her breath at the reminder of their brief time with Lavender, back at the beginning of their relationship. Three months they had all been together until eventually Lavender had decided that she was looking for something more exclusive, although they had all remained friends. They hadn’t tried anything similar since, and Ginny hadn’t realized it was still on the table. 

“I mind sharing, unless I’m also involved,” she said definitively, squeezing Luna’s hand and letting her toes sink into the sand as they walked. 

“I can agree to that.” 

***** 

They were walking hand in hand after dinner, and Ginny was slightly trailing behind so she could casually admire the way Luna’s pale legs stretched out beneath her loose skirt, when she heard Luna call out across the way. 

“Cho?” 

Pulling her eyes away from the long legs that had held her attention so well, Ginny looked across the street to see the person Luna had called out to. Nearly a decade and several style changes, and Ginny wasn’t as sure as her girlfriend of who she was looking at, but when Cho’s head shot up and their eyes met, she was feeling more certain Luna that had been right. 

She waved, motioning for Cho to come over and soon they were all looking at each other slightly awkwardly. 

Luna, with her ever present wonder at everything, simply grinned and flung her arms around Cho as if she were reconnecting with a best friend rather than someone, she had barely known more than a decade before. 

“How have you been?” Ginny asked, quirking a lip at her girlfriend, but nodding at Cho over Luna’s head, trying not to laugh at the slightly strangled look on Cho’s face, “All right, love,” she laughed, gently disentangling Luna from Cho, shaking her head. “Perhaps at least say hello before accosting people in the future.” 

“Whatever for?” Luna asked, but she let herself be tugged back into Ginny’s side. 

Their years together had left Luna picking up some of Ginny's traits in dealing with other people, but when she was excited, she reverted to the same enthusiasm she had had in their school days, and Ginny always loved seeing her like that. There was a level of nostalgia that reminded Ginny of Luna how she was when they fell in love, not how they grew together. Both were just as precious to her. 

Cho, however, just let out a low laugh. “That’s all right. It’s nice to have someone excited to see me.” 

“You aren’t here alone, are you?” Luna asked, eyes going wide at the thought. Ginny grimaced to herself, but slipped an arm around Luna anyway. When Cho didn’t answer immediately Luna got a glint in her eyes that Ginny recognized, only this time it made her smile a little. 

“We were just on our way to find something for dessert. You should join us,” Luna offered, and when Cho frowned at the suggestion Ginny smiled. 

“You absolutely should. We can catch up.” 

“I wouldn’t be intruding?” Cho asked, voice small in a way that Ginny had never heard before, and that left her suddenly wondering what had happened to Cho in the ten years since they had half known each other. 

“Absolutely not,” Ginny answered firmly, offering the arm that wasn’t wrapped around Luna to Cho. She didn’t want to simply reach out and touch, but there was something in Cho’s demeaner that made her want to offer comfort. She almost breathed out a sigh of relief when Cho accepted her arm, and then she caught her breath in a different way when Luna leaned into her hip with intent while smiling at Cho. 

_Oh!_

She squeezed Luna’s hip in understanding, and Luna straightened up so they could walk without tumbling over each other. 

They meandered the streets, not speaking, but enjoying watching the other tourists until they stumbled across an ice cream shop that had Luna tugging on Ginny’s sleeve. 

It took until they had stepped inside for Ginny to realize they had wandered back to the magical side of the island, and even then it was only when she started perusing the flavor choices. 

_Chattering Chocolate_

_Fairy Berry Burst_

_Cauldron Crunch_

She nudged Luna and Cho towards the counter, pulling a couple Galleons out of the pocket of her shorts. “It’s on me,” she said softly, hovering behind them until they had ordered. 

Once they were seated with heaping bowls of ice cream, Cho looked at them with a small smile. “So, what brings you two here?” 

“It’s our anniversary,” Luna said with a smile directed at Ginny, which meant she couldn’t see the way Cho’s face fell a little. 

“Oh, I’m - “ 

“Again, you are not intruding,” Ginny cut in before that train of thought could even get started. At the look on Cho’s face, Ginny frowned. “Have you ever known me to sugar coat things? It may have been a lot of years, but I haven’t changed that much.” 

Cho flashed a rueful smile that flittered away quickly. “All right, I’ll trust you.” 

Ginny huffed, but she grinned with it to make sure that Cho knew she was kidding. “I should hope so.” 

That’s when Luna giggled, leaning over so she slumped into Cho’s shoulder briefly before swaying the other direction into Ginny. 

Raising an eyebrow, Ginny watched Luna and just waited, knowing she would tell them what she was thinking eventually. Cho caught her eye and furrowed her brow and tipped her head in the direction of Luna, and Ginny just shook her head fondly, glad that she and Cho could have this conversation without needing to talk. It said good things about reconnecting. 

“I like watching you flirt,” Luna said finally, simply, smiling at both Ginny and Cho. 

“We aren’t flirting!” Cho said abruptly, flushing a deep shade of pink that Ginny watched Luna eye appreciatively, and Ginny shook her head at both of them. 

“I’m sorry, are you not interested in women? Because I was absolutely flirting. At least a little bit. I can stop if it bothers you.” 

Cho took a huge bite of her ice cream, and then shook her head against the cold. Ginny decided to wait her out rather than push, even though her instinct was to make sure she hadn’t made Cho uncomfortable in any way. Luna may have learned some people skills from her over the hears, but she had picked up some level of patience from Luna. Although, not much, because she couldn’t seem to take another bite of her own ice cream, throat constricting against the discomfort she envisioned floating around them in visible waves. 

Finally, Cho sighed and set down the spoon with a clatter. “I was supposed to be here this week with my, very abruptly, now ex-girlfriend.” 

“Oh no!” Luna gasped, throwing an arm around Cho like the last ten years had never existed. Like they had been closer than Ginny remembers. Like Luna was Luna and all she could think about was that Cho might be hurting. “What happened?” 

Ginny winced slightly at the lack of tact, but she didn’t try and take Luna’s words back for her. That was never something she had been interested in doing. She loved Luna just the way she was, even when things got a little awkward. 

The way emotions flitted across Cho’s face had Ginny nearly reeling back. Mouth pinched at the corners, eyes narrowed, shoulders creeping up, Cho took a deep breath then let it out slowly, determination seeping into her eyes in a way that Ginny recognized from the Quidditch pitch even this many years later. 

“She kicked me to the curb when I asked her to stop calling me _she_.” 

Ginny immediately started replaying the night to make sure she hadn’t said anything offensive, but Luna beat her to it. 

“I’m so sorry. Have I been calling you the wrong thing all this time?” 

Head shaking, Cho’s shoulders came down a couple of centimeters. “No. Yes. No. I don’t know. I truly don’t know.” 

Tentative, Ginny reached out an arm in offering, and Cho leaned into it with a small sigh. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Luna shrugged. “We’re pretty good with not knowing around here. How about you just tell us what you want us to call you for now and we can renegotiate later if you need.” 

The smile that bloomed across Cho’s face made something squeeze in the pit of Ginny’s stomach, and she felt herself smiling in response. 

“You don’t care?” Cho asked, voice a little breathy against Ginny’s shoulder. 

“Not at all,” Ginny said, answering for both her and Luna, smiling when Luna nodded in agreement. “Does that make you less uncomfortable with the part where I was flirting with you?” she asked, unable to let it go entirely, now that Cho was basically nuzzling her shoulder. 

It seemed to be the wrong thing to say, though, because Cho stiffened and slowly sat up. “But aren’t you two…” 

“Yes, we are,” Luna cut in, slowly, voice low and melodic and soothing. “But that doesn’t mean we aren’t flirting with you. Well, Ginny is flirting with you on both our behalf because I’m terrible at flirting.” 

“Are you trying to bring me to bed?” Cho sounded desperately surprised, and Ginny smiled holding her arm back out and not really breathing until Cho curled back up on her shoulder. 

“I mean, I think we want that to be a part of it. We haven’t really had a chance to talk about this. But it’s more than that. I mean, we’re basically all on a date right now. And I think that’s more the goal here.” She raised an eyebrow at Luna who nodded again. 

“We don’t want to make you uncomfortable, so whatever you’re willing to discuss is fine with us, if it’s nothing more than this ice cream right now, or if it’s a real relationship.” She paused and then added, “Or anything in between,” before picking back up her ice cream and taking a bite to give Cho a minute to think, which Ginny wished she had thought to do, rather than this strange half comfort half cuddle thing they were currently doing. 

The quiet was slowly spiraling around them and Ginny was starting to think they had overstepped when Cho sighed and sat up, smiling at them. 

“Well, the two of you are too beautiful to turn down, and you didn’t even flinch when I told you I don’t like to be called _she_. I think that’s more than enough for now. How about I come back with you tonight and we talk a lot, maybe shag, and then talk some more, and see where this goes.” 

Luna smiled brightly. “Can Ginny kiss you?” 

“Don’t you want to?” Cho asked. 

“I do, absolutely, but I want to watch Ginny kiss you even more.” 

“Well, then, definitely, if she wants to?” 

Rather than answer, Ginny leaned over and pressed her mouth to Cho’s, tasting ice cream and summer sun and ten years gone by. Luna gasped behind them, and when Ginny pulled back Cho’s eyes were a little glassy. 

“Maybe we should head back now?” 

“Definitely,” Cho breathed. 

Luna stood first, her skirt fluttering around her calves, and held out both her hands. Ginny laced their fingers together, comfortable and familiar, and then watched as Cho and Luna threaded their fingers together as well, tying them all together for what Ginny hoped would be a long time. They would need to do a lot of talking. Probably more than any of them imagined. But that could wait till the morning, if Cho decided to stay. Ginny hoped Cho decided to stay. 

***** 

When the sun crept up over their rented bungalow, Ginny blinked her heavy eyes open, bare limbs tangled with Luna’s soft legs, Luna’s long hair tumbling everywhere, a beautiful mess. She was just nuzzling into the crown of Luna’s head when the bed shifted behind her and an arm slung over her waist. Shifting she found Cho, still asleep, naked and stunning at her back, and she decided that there was no way she was getting up any time soon. 

Closing her eyes, she slipped back into sleep, tangled between both of her lovers, hopeful for what may come.


End file.
